LOVE IS SIMPLE
by Jung Minwoo96
Summary: Wonwoo adalah namja manis yang terlihat angkuh dan mempunyai reputasi tidak baik di sekolahnya namun entah kenapa Mingyu sangat menyukai nya bahkan sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Bahkan sahabatnya sudah sering memberitahunya jika Wonwoo tidak baik untuknya. Apa alasan yang membuat Mingyu begitu mencintai Wonwoo?/MEANIE, VKOOK, SEOKSOON/UPDATE CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS SIMPLE**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Mingyu

Jungkook

Taehyung

Seulgi

Soonyoung

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena Author hanya manusia biasa, hehehehehe.

 **Happy Reading** **!**

 **HAPPY READING** **!**

Wonwoo adalah namja manis yang terlihat angkuh dan mempunyai reputasi tidak baik di sekolahnya namun entah kenapa Mingyu sangat menyukai nya bahkan sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Bahkan sahabatnya sudah sering memberitahunya jika Wonwoo tidak baik untuknya. Apa alasan yang membuat Mingyu begitu mencintai Wonwoo?

 **SVT Hight School**

"Tidak cukupkah kau menatap dia hari ini, Kim Mingyu?" tanya namja berwajah Bunny, Jeon Jungkook. Sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Mingyu.

Jungkook melihat Mingyu sedang menatap jendela kelas mereka yang ada dilantai dua dan memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah kelas mereka. Ternyata Mingyu tengah memperhatikan salah satu kakak kelasnya yang sedang berolah raga di lapangan sekolah.

Mingyu hanya diam sambil terus menatap Wonwoo yang sedang berlari dilapangan karena memang gilirannya untuk berlari.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Jungkook lagi

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan sahabatnya itu. Membuat Jungkook menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang bingung ketika aku hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo sunbae?" Mingyu bersuara setelah Wonwoo tidak ada di dalam penglihatannya lagi, karena dia telah selesai untuk pelajaran olah raga.

"Aku hanya bingung saja, apa yang kau lihat dari dia? ku dengar dia sangat angkuh dan juga tidak pernah bergaul dengan yang lain jika bukan karena terpaksa." Jungkook mencoba untuk memberitahu Mingyu apa yang dia dengar dari siswa siswi SVT Hight School.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook

"Jika aku membalikkan pertanyaan, kenapa kau sangat mencintai Tae hyung? Dia kan aneh, punya pribadi 4D dan tingkah nya seperti alien" goda Mingyu

Jungkook sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Mingyu hingga dia melayangkan pukulan super kencang kearah lengan Mingyu.

"Aww...Appo!" rintih Mingyu

"Rasakan!" geram Jungkook

"KIM MINGYU. JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Teriakan menggelagar dari depan kelas, membuat Mingyu dan Jungkook terdiam seketika. Satu kelas menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan tatapan – _kalian menggangu pelajaran-_ , sedangkan Mingyu dan Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS DAN BERDIRI DI LUAR!" perintah Shim Songsengnim mutlak.

Bergegas Mingyu dan Jungkook berdiri keluar dari kelas, sebelum Shim Songsengnim mengamuk lagi.

"Hah!" Mingyu dan Jungkook membuang nafas secara bersamaan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Mingyu memulai pembicaraan. Membuat Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Pertanyaan?" ulang Jungkook

"Hm, pertanyaan tentang alasan kenapa kau sangat mencintai Tae hyung" Mingyu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Jungkook sedikit berfikir, lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku sangat mencintainya. Dan tidak ingin jauh dari nya" jawab Jungkook sambil menatap Mingyu.

Jawaban Jungkook membuat Mingyu tersenyum lembut

"Apa kau bosan jika bersama dengan dia?" tanya Mingyu lagi

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah bosan menatapnya?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mingyu semakin tersenyum melihat jawaban yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Begitulah perasaanku pada Wonwoo sunbae. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku tertarik hingga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Yang pasti aku sangat mencintai dia. walaupun dia tidak tahu jika aku mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan dan menatapnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan pada Tae hyung."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu, hingga perhatian kedua orang itu teralihkan karena ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan mereka dengan tawa cekikikan menertawakan mereka yang tengah dihukum di luar kelas, kecuali satu orang yang berjalan di belakang sambil mengeringkan rambut dan juga badannya yang berkeringat dengan handuk.

Mingyu terdiam memandang orang yang sedang sibuk dengan handuknya, berjalan dengan santai di belakang teman – temannya dan memandang tanpa minat pada kedua orang yang sedang dihukum di luar kelas. Tetap seperti biasa tatapan yang ditujukan adalah tatapan datar dan terlihat angkuh.

Mingyu yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya tersenyum simpul

"Kau tetap manis. Wonwoo sunbae." Batin Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Sejak awal masuk sekolah, Mingyu sudah tertarik dengan Wonwoo. Entah apa yang dilihat Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo adalah namja tampan sekaligus manis banyak yeoja dan namja yang terpesona padanya, namun karena reputasi Wonwoo tidak baik maka mereka hanya mengagumi sosok itu dari jauh.

Tatapan mata yang datar dan angkuh membuat banyak orang enggan untuk berbicara dengannya, kecuali sahabat dan keluarganya.

Banyak yang memperingatkan Mingyu bahwa mustahil bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa keinginan Mingyu untuk dekat dengan Wonwoo adalah hal yang mustahil, dan menganggap Mingyu bagaikan menggapai langit yang tinggi. Tidak akan pernah tergapai walapun kau merenggangkan badanmu untuk menggapai langit. Hal yang mustahil.

Mingyu sebenarnya juga menyadari siapa dirinya dan juga Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah anak orang kaya, anak dari salah satu pengusaha di Korea yang sukses. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang sejak kecil tinggal di panti asuhan. Untuk masuk disekolah elit SVT saja, dia harus belajar dengan giat agar mendapatkan beasiswa.

Mingyu sangat tampan, Jungkook mengakui hal itu. Namun ketampanan itu, Mingyu sembunyikan di balik kacamatanya. Hingga dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dan tetap bisa konsentrasi belajar mempertahankan nilainya.

Mingyu tahu kisah cintanya tidak akan pernah sempurna karena Wonwoo tidak akan pernah tahu jika Mingyu mencintainya. Mingyu hanya mencintai Wonwoo dalam diam nya. Mingyu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Wonwoo dihadapan semua orang, hanya Jungkook dan beberapa orang yang mengetahui hal itu, karena memang Jungkook adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Mingyu juga menyadari jika Wonwoo tidak mungkin tertarik pada namja seperti dirinya, dia menyadari jika dirinya bukan tipe kekasih idaman Wonwoo. Mingyu sangat menyadari hal itu. Dia cukup tahu diri, siapa dirinya dan siapa orang yang dia cintai itu.

Walaupun banyak yang mengatakan jika reputasi Wonwoo tidak baik, sering terlibat perkelahian antar geng tapi itu tidak membuat Mingyu berpaling pada Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu ikut klub Taekwondo untuk bisa bela diri agar dia juga bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan juga Wonwoo. Walaupun itu bagi Mingyu hanyalah Mimpi dan angan – angannya.

Tapi mencintai Wonwoo tidak ada larangan kan?

"Sampai kapan kau menatapnya seperti itu?" suara Jungkook membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mingyu hanya mendengkus karena Jungkook merusak kegiatannya menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan saja rasa suka mu pada dia?" tanya Jungkook

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Mingyu tersenyum miris.

"Aku sadar siapa diriku, Kookie-ah" lirih Mingyu sambil menunduk

Dan di situlah Jungkook menyesal dengan ucapannya, karena dia tanpa sadar telah menyinggung perasaan Mingyu.

"Aku bukan Tae hyung yang bisa dengan gamblang menyampaikan perasaan di depan semua orang. Aku sadar siapa orang yang ku cintai. Aku juga sadar siapa diriku. Jadi mustahil aku bisa menggapainya didalam genggamanku."

"Mianhae, Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu." Jungkook gelagapan mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

Jungkook sangat merasa bersalah, karena membuat Mingyu menjadi murung

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini Jeon Jungkook!" gerutu Jungkook di dalam hati.

"Gwenchana" Mingyu memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Jungkook yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah.

TEEETTTT

Bunyi bel Istirahat menggema di seantero sekolah, membuat semua siswa dan siswi SVT bersorak senang.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Kau membawa bekal yang tadi pagi ku buatkan kan?" Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jungkook mengangguk menjawab ucapan Mingyu.

 **RUANG KELAS WONWOO**

"Kau mendapatkan bekal misterius lagi?" tanya Soonyoung, teman sekaligus sahabat Wonwoo.

Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo menatap bekal makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hm" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya siapa yang mengirimkan bekal itu?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran

"Sangat ingin." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya.

Wonwoo masih diam menatap kotak bekal itu. Dia selalu mendapati kotak bekal di loker nya saat awal masuk di tingkat 2. Awalnya dia berniat membuangnya tapi Soonyoung memberitahu jika jangan selalu berfikiran negatif. Mencoba untuk menerima pemberian orang lain dengan fikiran positif.

Setelah Soonyoung memberitahunya, Wonwoo mencoba untuk berfikit positif jika bekal itu memang tidak ada niatan untuk meracuninya. Dan pilihan tepat Wonwoo untuk mengikuti saran Soonyoung. Dia memakannya dan menghabiskan nya, tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Sejak saat itu, Wonwoo selalu mengembalikan kotak bekal itu kembali dilokernya dalam keadaan kosong. Dan pagi hari Wonwoo mendapati kotak bekal itu terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Cepat lah makan. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan kau tidak sempat untuk makan siang"

Soonyoung memperingatkan Wonwoo, karena dilihat Wonwoo hanya menatap kotak bekal dengan tatapan penasaran.

Wonwoo menghelai nafas nya kemudian mulai memakannya.

Di luar kelas Wonwoo, Mingyu mengintip apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo sudah mulai memakan bekal makan siang nya.

"Selamat makan, Wonwoo Sunbae. Semoga kau menyukai rasanya." Batin Mingyu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas Wonwoo.

 ***KEDIAMAN RUMAH JEON***

"Aku pulang!" seru Wonwoo saat memasuki rumah mewahnya.

"Selamat datang!" terikan sambutan menggema di rumah mewah itu.

Wonwoo melihat seorang gadis berlari kearahnya dengan tangan yang terlentang berniat memeluk tubuhnya.

HUP

Dengan sekali hentak, Tubuh Wonwoo diterjang dan dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang gadis. Membuat tubuh itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika Wonwoo tidak memepertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan badan Wonwoo ke kanan dan kekiri dengan gemas.

"Seulgi Noona, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan kakak nya.

Seulgi melepaskan pelukannya dan memicingkan matanya menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak suka aku pulang?" selidik Seulgi

"Ani. Hanya saja, biasanya kau pulang enam bulan sekali. Sekarang kan masih empat bulan. Memangnya kau tidak kuliah?"

Wonwoo mempunyai kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Karena kecerdasannya itu, kakak perempuannya lebih memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar negeri dari pada kuliah di negaranya sendiri. Setiap enam bulan sekali dia selalu pulang untuk menemui Wonwoo. Karena Seulgi sangat menyayangi dan merindukan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhir ku untuk semester ini. jadi aku bisa cepat pulang." Jawab Seulgi sambil menggandeng Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seulgi bertanya saat Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah,

Wonwoo hanya diam saja tanpa berminat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya

"Apa kau membuat masalah lagi? Kau berkelahi? Apa reputasi mu itu masih jelek?" rentetan pertanyaan Seulgi di lemparkan pada dongsaengnya yang sedang bersandar pada sofa.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" singkat Wonwoo

"Jangan berbohong! Aku Noona mu, Wonie. Jadi aku tahu kau seperti apa? Apa yang sedang membebani pikiranmu?"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengarkan pertanyaan memberondong dari kakaknya. Dengan malas, Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Seulgi mengikuti Wonwoo sampai ke kamarnya dan melihat dongsaengnya itu melemparkan diri nya ke tempat tidur.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, Wonie?" ucap Seulgi sambil duduk disamping Wonwoo dan membelai rambut hitam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam menikmati belaian dari kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan semua itu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepianmu."

Seulgi merebahkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo sambil terus mengusap rambut dan juga pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo kembali diam, dia hanya menikmati apa yang kakaknya lakukan.

"Apa keberadaan Appa, Eomma, aku dan Soonyoung tidak membuatmu menyadari jika kami sangat menyayangimu? Lalu untuk apa kau melakukan semua masalah itu hingga reputasi mu jelek dimata semua orang?" Seulgi kembali bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Appa dan Eomma selalu sibuk." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya

"Noona tidak selalu berada di rumah, kau selalu pulang enam bulan sekali. Sedangkan Soonyoung tidak selalu bisa menemaniku, dia juga mempunyai kehidupannya dan menjalani aktifitasnya." Jawab Wonwoo getir. Wonwoo meletakkan lengannya di depan matanya untuk menutupi air matanya yang akan mengalir jika tidak ditahan.

"Tapi Appa dan Eomma selalu menyempatkan untuk bisa bersamamu, mereka selalu ada jika pagi hari kan. Seharusnya kau juga mengerti posisi mereka yang sedang bekerja, kau sudah dewasa. Tidak bisakah kau memahami itu, tanggung jawab Appa dan Eomma sangat besar."

"Apa itu sangat penting? Mereka bahkan melewatkan masa pertumbuhanku. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli aku membuat ke onaran disekolah maupun diluar" Wonwoo bersikeras dengan pemikirannya

"Tapi Appa dan Eomma mempunyai tanggung jawa besar terhadap perusahaan yang Aboeji berikan pada mereka. Mereka juga harus mempertanggung jawabkan. Bahkan mereka harus rela tidak bisa melihat pertembuhan kita karena Aboeji memang menuntut mereka. Kau harus memahami itu, Wonu-ya."

Wonwoo kesal dengan apa yang diutaran seulgi, dia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi seulgi.

"Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa kami sangat menyayangimu. Soonyoung, sahabatmu itu juga sangat menyanyangimu. Jika dia tidak menyayangimu tidak mungkin dia bisa menerima tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu." Seulgi mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo.

Seulgi menghelai nafasnya melihat tidak ada respon dari Wonwoo, bahkan Seulgi melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur.

"Jika kau ingin diperhatikan lebih, kau harus mempunyai orang yang sangat mencintaimu apa adanya."

Ucapan Seulgi membuat Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya

"Kau harus mempunyai orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya. Menerima kekurangan dan juga kelebihanmu."

"Apakah ada yang mencintaiku apa adanya? Dengan reputasi yang ku punya, siapapun jadi enggan untuk dekat denganku kecuali Soonyoung." Jawab Wonwoo dengan nada sendu

Seulgi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo

"Jika dia mencintaimu, maka apapun yang ada di dalam dirimu pasti dia akan menerimanya. Karena cinta itu sederhana. Cinta tidak akan memandang reputasi orang yang dia cintai tapi dia akan menerima kekuarangan maupun kelebihanmu. Jika dia benar – benar mencintaimu."

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Seulgi, karena sekarang dia mengingat kotak bekal yang setiap hari selalu ada didalam lokernya, kotak bekal yang selalu dia terima tanpa pernah absen dari lokernya setiap hari.

Terkadang bersama dengan kotak bekal itu ada kotak kecil yang berisikan obat – obatan. Obat – obatan yang selalu ada jika dia selesai berkelahi, entah bagaimana orang itu tahu jika dirinya habis berkelahi. Tapi yang pasti perhatian misterius itu selalu dia dapatkan setiap hari.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" suara Seulgi membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo tentang orang misterius yang selalu memberikan nya kotak bekal.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya

"Kau sudah makan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli makanan? Aku sedang malas makan dirumah." Ajak Seulgi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Hm, aku akan ganti baju dulu"

Wonwoo beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

 ****** **LOVE IS SIMPLE** ******

"Mingyu, bersihkan meja nomor 17!" teriak Bos Mingyu _– Eunhyuk-_ saat melihat pelanggannya sudah pergi dari cafe.

"Ne" Mingyu bergegas menuju tempat meja yang diberitahu oleh Bos nya.

CLING!

Bunyi pintu cafe terbuka, menandakan jika ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Selamat datang" sapa Jungkook ramah pada pelanggan yang baru masuk.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat pelanggan yang baru masuk, mereka adalah Wonwoo dan Seulgi. Mata Jungkook terpaku pada dua sosok yang menurutnya sangat terlihat berkelas dan elegan. Padahal pakaian yang mereka kenakan biasa saja, tapi mereka terlihat sangat berkarisma.

"Annyeong haseyo, Eunhyuk Samchon!" sapa Seulgi sambil tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk

"Seulgi? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Seulgi dan Wonwoo yang ada didepan pantry.

"Tadi pagi."

"Pantas aja, biasanya Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menyempatkan menjemputmu jika kau pulang ke Korea"

"Appa dan Eomma sedang sangat sibuk. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Jadi pulang pun aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Wonwoo pun tidak tahu jika hari ini aku pulang ke korea"

"Benarkah? Bahkan dongsaeng nya saja tidak tahu." Eunhyuk memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat – buat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, Seulgi benar – benar memahami pekerjaan orang tuanya. Anak perempuan dari keluarga Jeon ini sangat mengerti keadaan kedua orang tuanya dan tidak menuntut yang aneh – aneh.

"Aku lapar" kalimat pendek Wonwoo membuat Seulgi dan Eunhyuk menghentikan obrolannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Wonwoo. Kau sudah lama tidak main kerumah ku" Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang dari tadi diabaikan olehnya dan Seulgi.

Wonwoo hanya membungkukkan badannya kearah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Wonwoo. Tidak berubah, masih tetap dingin dan datar.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, Wonwoo. Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengacak – acak rambut Wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Eunhyuk

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Terkadang aku sangat iri dengan Soonyoung dan Seulgi, karena hanya mereka yang dapat melihat bagaimana senyum dan tawa mu" canda Eunhyuk, tapi Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas candaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat respon Wonwoo. Orang lain akan melihat jika sikap Wonwoo pada Eunhyuk tidak sopan, tapi bagi Eunhyuk itu biasa saja. Karena Eunhyuk sudah mengenal Wonwoo sejak kecil. Jadi Eunhyuk tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan sikap dingin Wonwoo.

"Duduklah dimana pun kalian mau. Aku akan kembali mengontrol pegawaiku"

"Ne, kamsahamida. Eunhyuk Samchon" Seulgi tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula dengan Wonwoo yang membungkuk dan mengikuti Noona nya. Jungkook masih diam memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ya, Jungkook. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat catat pesanan pelanggan yang baru masuk itu?" suara Eunhyuk membuat Jungkook sadar dari lamunannya dan cepat – cepat mengambil daftar menu dan bergegas menuju tempat Wonwoo dan Seulgi duduk.

"Selamat datang, Anda ingin pesan apa?" Jungkook dengan nada yang ramah memberikan daftar menu pada Wonwoo dan Seulgi.

Jungkook melihat Mingyu sedang menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan berbinar karena tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo selain disekolah.

Saat Jungkook selesai mencatat pesanan Wonwoo dan berniat kembali ke pantry cafe, tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Jungkook, jam berapa kau akan selesai bekerja?" tanya seseorang sambil duduk didepan pantry

"Hyung, sedang apa disini?" Jungkook balik bertanya pada namja yang ada didepannya, Taehyung.

"Menjemputmu, aku ingin kencan denganmu. Jadi jam berapa shif mu selesai?" Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"30 menit lagi, hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu."

Jungkook memberikan kertas pesanan Wonwoo dan Seulgi untuk diserahkan dibagian dapur.

"Waeyo?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Aku harus pulang cepat, Hyung. Aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan dipanti asuhan dengan Mingyu sebelum kami pindah dari sana." Jungkook menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa pergi dengan Taehyung.

"Kalian benar – benar akan pergi dari panti asuhan dan hidup berdua?"

"Tidak pergi selamanya, Tae hyung." Mingyu ikut menimpali pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban di sana lagi. Kami sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri. Nanti setiap bulan atau jika tidak sibuk sekolah kami pasti menyempatkan untuk pergi kesana, menengok Kim Eomma dan anak - anak disana." Jelas Mingyu

"Lalu kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

"Kami masih mencari tempat tinggal yang baru" jawab Jungkook

"Jadi kalian belum menemukan tempat tinggal? Lalu kalian sudah mengurus pemberkasan di panti asuhan. Jika kalian belum menemukannya, apa kalian akan tinggal dijalanan?" Taehyung sedikit tidak suka dengan rencana kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mingyu, tolong antar pesanan ini!" perintah Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan. Pesanan Wonwoo dan Seulgi.

Mingyu dengan senang hati menuju meja tempat Wonwoo dan Seulgi duduk.

"Silahkan dinikmati makanannya" Mingyu ramah sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Terimakasih" sahut Seulgi, Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

Ketika Mingyu pergi meninggalkan meja, Seulgi terus mengamati gerak – gerik Mingyu karena Seulgi melihat tatapan mata Mingyu pada dongsaeng manisnya yang tengah duduk tenang sambil membaca buku nya.

Seulgi tersenyum melihatnya, karena dia tahu arti tatapan mata Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Seulgi

"Hm" gumam Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau mengenal pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan?"

Pertanyaan Seulgi mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo pada bukunya lalu menatap Seulgi dengan kening berkerut.

"Pelayan?" ulang Wonwoo

"Hm, Pelayan. Itu yang pakai kacamata." Tunjuk Seulgi kearah Mingyu yang sibuk membersihkan meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat pantry cafe.

Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu yang sedang sibuk bekerja, lalu dengan acuh dia kembali mambaca buku nya.

"Kau mengenalnya atau tidak?" tanya Seulgi kesal, karena dongsaengnya ini begitu acuh dengan sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya pernah melihat dia ada disekolah." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya

"Jadi dia satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Mungkin" singkat Wonwoo

Seulgi hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar mendengar jawaban singkat dari dongsaeng nya ini.

"Ayo kita makan!" ucap Seulgi sambil merebut buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Wonwoo.

"Ya. Noona" pekik Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Makan!" Seulgi memasang wajah horor dihadapan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo hanya menatap datar Noona-nya

"Aku tidak mau!" pekik Jungkook ketika Taehyung menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari cafe, diikuti oleh Mingyu. Membuat semua pengunjung kafe menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan penasaran termasuk Wonwoo dan Seulgi.

Wonwoo dapat melihat ketiga orang itu sedang berdebat didepan kafe, karena dinding cafe sebagian terbuat dari kaca. Jadi setiap pelanggan bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan hilir mudik kendaraan yang lewat jalan. Secara otomatis Wonwoo pun dapat melihat ketiga orang yang sedang sibuk berargumen.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertemu tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena Wonwoo melihat Mingyu langsung memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Malu, eoh!

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya terkejut, melihat bagaimana kerasnya Jungkook mendarat kan tangannya di pipi Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu panik saat melihat tatapan terluka Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Bisa biarkan aku berdua dengan Tae hyung. Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganya." Ucapan dingin Jungkook membuat Mingyu sadar akan kehadirannya diantara mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak perlu. Kau pulang saja dulu. Urusi semua keperluan yang belum selesai. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Tae hyung"

Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya paksa mendengar kalimat dingin dari Jungkook.

"Aku duluan. Dan bicaralah baik – baik pada Tae Hyung dengan kepala dingin." Mingyu menepuk pundak Jungkook sebelum pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu, Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk masuk kembali ke dalam cafe dan duduk disalah satu meja kosong.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jika aku tidak menamparmu tadi, kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai akhir." Jungkook membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bersalah. Yang ditatap hanya menatap datar kearah Jungkook.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan mu jika aku sudah meninggalkan panti asuhan."

Diam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

"Mingyu adalah alasan utamaku untuk tidak bisa tinggal denganmu."

Taehyung semakin menatap datar kearah Jungkook, dia begitu marah mendengar alasan kekasihnya itu. Tapi dia memilih diam untuk mendengarkan sampai habis penjelasan namja kelinci yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu kan Hyung, jika aku anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan. Aku dibesarkan bersama Mingyu. Bermain, belajar dan berbagi suka maupun duka ku dengan Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Mingyu."

"Tapi aku kekasihmu Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung menekan setiap kata yang diucapkan, ada rasa cemburu terselip pada nada bicara Taehyung.

Jungkook menghelai nafas dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Tapi Mingyu adalah sahabat sekaligus keluargaku, hyung. Seharusnya kau paham jika aku tinggal denganmu maka Mingyu tinggal sendiri. Dia akan menjadi sebatang kara. Dia akan merasa sendiri didunia ini. Hanya aku yang dia punya saat ini. Kami juga tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di panti asuhan. "

Jungkook mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku masih beruntung dari pada Mingyu. Aku sudah punya Kau sebagai kekasihku yang akan memperhatikan dan menjagaku jika dia tidak ada. Tapi jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan memperhatikan dan menjaganya? Tidak akan ada orang yang akan berbagi suka maupun duka bersama dengan dia saat ini, berbeda dengan ku yang sudah punya kau. Sekarang hanya aku satu – satunya orang yang dia percaya saat ini, hyung."

Penjelasan Jungkook membuat amarah Taehyung reda. Bahu nya yang semula tegang berubah menjadi rileks. Taehyung merasa bersalah dengan pemikiran egoisnya tadi, yang menyuruh Jungkook untuk tinggal bersama denganya tanpa memikirkan Mingyu.

"Sekarang hanya Mingyu dan kau yang ku punya. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Mingyu, karena Mingyu adalah keluargaku dan kau adalah orang yang ku cintai. Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas – remas tangannya dengan gugup.

Jujur saja Jungkook sebenarnya takut berbicara hal ini pada Taehyung. Karena dia adalah kekasih Taehyung sejak SMP maka untuk jujur pun sebenarnya Jungkook takut.

Selama ini Taehyung lah membuat Jungkook bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit SVT, jika bukan karena Taehyung mungkin Jungkook tidak bisa meneruskan sekolahnya karena tidak ada biaya, sebenarnya Jungkook adalah murid yang sangat cerdas namun standar tinggi SVT Hight School membuatnya tidak percaya diri untuk masuk ke sana. Sedangkan Mingyu memang berencana untuk masuk ke sekolah elit itu dengan mengandalkan bea siswa.

Ketika mulai memasuki SMA, Jungkook dan Mingyu sudah berencana untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan hidup mandiri. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak ingin membebankan biaya hidup pada panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkan mereka.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak setuju dengan keluarnya Jungkook dan Mingyu dari panti asuhan karena mereka belum memiliki pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, hingga Taehyung sangat menentangnya. Tapi akhirnya Jungkook dan Mingyu melakukannya diam – diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung. Jungkook yang takut memberitahu Taehyung dan Mingyu yang sangat menghormati Taehyung karena dia adalah kekasih sahabat baiknya serta orang yang membuat Jungkook bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jungkook untuk duduk disampingnya, dengan perlahan Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah bersikap egois padamu dan Mingyu. Karena aku begitu ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak memahami jika kalian akan saling bergantung karena sejak kecil selalu bersama."

"Karena tidak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir lah yang membuat kami begitu ingin saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai nanti kami beranjak dewasa dan menikah."

"Sekali lagi maaf kan aku" Taehyung mencium tangan Jungkook yang ada didalam genggamannya.

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar semua percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang mana memang meja mereka tepat berada dibelakang tempat Wonwoo duduk, jadi secara tidak sengaja semua percapakan dari awal sampai akhir, Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Orang yang bernama Mingyu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki orang yang bisa memahaminya dengan baik. Aku jadi penasaran kebaikan apa yang dia miliki sehingga bisa memiliki orang seperti itu." Batin Wonwoo

***LOVE IS SIMPLE***

Mingyu sekarang berada diatap sekolah, berdiri sambil bersadar pada pagar pembatas. Dia terpenung dan memikirkan ucapan Jungkook tadi malam.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya mengingat ucapan Jungkook tadi malam.

" _Aku akan tetap tinggal denganmu, Mingyu-ah"_

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, walaupun sekarang aku sudah punya Tae Hyung. Kita keluarga kan? Jadi ayo kita berbagi suka duka bersama."_

" _Besok setelah jam pelajaran tambahan, kita akan mencari tempat tinggal. Tapi jika Tae hyung sudah menemukan tempat tinggak untuk kita, kita akan melihatnya bersama. Apakah tempat tinggal itu cocok untuk kantong kita atau tidak." Jungkook memberikan senyuman cerianya pada Mingyu_

" _Aku sudah bicara baik – baik dengan Tae hyung dan dia sudah mengerti. Jadi kau tenang saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

"Terimakasih, Kookie. Kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri."gumam Mingyu sambil memandang langit yang berawan

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan untuk melompat ke bawah?"

Suara bass yang lembut membuat Mingyu membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang datang diatap sekolah saat masih pagi.

Mingyu membelakakkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, orang yang selalu dia perhatikan, orang yang selalu dia jaga dari jauh, orang yang dia cintai dalam diam.

Jeon Wonwoo

"Pagi – pagi,kenapa aku harus melihat orang yang akan bunuh diri." Ucap Wonwoo datar

Mingyu hanya diam ketika Wonwoo dengan santainya berdiri disampingnya, sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya.

Ketika Wonwoo akan mengambil satu batang rokok, Mingyu merebut bungkus rokok itu dengan kasar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya. Biasanya jika melihat Wonwoo, sunbae maupun Hoobae akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu saat itu juga. Tapi Mingyu berbeda, dia memang terlihat gugup saat melihat Wonwo tadi tapi sekarang air mukanya berubah keras seolah tidak suka dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Dan ini masih pagi untuk merokok, sunbae" Mingyu berucap dengan nada dingin

Mingyu meremat dengan keras bungkus rokok itu hingga hancur dan membuangnya jauh, hal itu membuat Wonwoo sangat terkejut. Tapi berubah datar kemudian.

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok. Maaf, sudah membuangnya." Ucap Mingyu santai. Mingyu hanya ingin melindungi dan menjaga orang yang dia cintai dari hal – hal yang tidak baik.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan Smirk nya

"Menarik" batin Wonwoo, karena baru bertama kali ini ada orang yang mau menentangnya selain Soonyoung.

Tindakan Mingyu barusan akan dilakukan juga oleh Soonyoung, jika tahu sahabat nya itu merokok. Sebenarnya Soonyoung juga tahu tentang kebiasaan Wonwoo yang satu ini, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Wonwoo melakukan itu jika Soonyoung tidak bersama dengannya.

"Sedang apa Sunbae, pagi – pagi sudah diatap sekolah? Biasanya sunbae akan datang terlambat dan melompati pagar belakang sekolah."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika aku selalu datang terlambat dan melompat pagar belakang sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik

Mingyu hanya tersenyum meremehkan

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Jeon Wonwoo, siswa SVT Hight School yang selalu berbuat onar, datang terlambat, mengerjai guru kedisiplinan, merusak fasilitas sekolah, pernah mengecat rambutnya, berpakaian tidak rapi, pernah hampir membakar aula sekolah, menekan tanda bahaya disekolah hingga membuat panik guru dan siswa siswi disekolah ini, berkelahi dengan sunbae, merokok, membully dan masih banyak lagi. Jika ku sebutkan semuanya tidak akan selesai dalam satu hari" ujar Mingyu santai.

"Wow, apa kau mengecek buku catatan kedisplinanku? Hingga kau hafal apa yang selalu ku lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu" batin Mingyu sambil menatap namja manis yang ada disampingnya.

Mingyu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa Coklat.

"Tanda maaf ku, karena telah membuang rokokmu" Mingyu menyodorkan beberapa coklat dihadapan Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Aku tahu jika coklat ini tidak sebanding dengan harga rokok yang ku buang, tapi yang ku tahu coklat akan lebih bagus meredakan mood yang sedang tidak baik dari pada rokok."

"Tidak terimakasih" Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya.

Mingyu hanya berdecak, lalu memberikan coklat itu secara paksa di genggaman tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Setidaknya kau simpan saja."

Wonwoo menatap datar kearah Mingyu, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mengajak bicara kecuali Soonyoung tentunya.

"Sunbae, belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa pagi hari kau sudah ada diatap sekolah?"

Wonwoo hanya menaikkan alirnya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan mengejek

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Wonwoo

Mingyu hanya diam mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tapi Mingyu paham akan sifat Wonwoo yang satu itu, jadi dia juga harus memakhluminya.

Tiba – tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan namja bermata sipit, yang membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatapnya.

"Wonie, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencari dari tadi. Kau menghilang ketika setelah dari ruang loker" Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo.

Mendengar kata Loker membuat Mingyu tegang seketika. Dia takut jika Wonwoo mengetahui bahwa selama ini dia lah yang memberikan makanan di loker Wonwoo.

"Mingyu" ucap Soonyoung saat melihat namja yang ada disamping Wonwoo.

"Annyeong haseyo, Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kearah Soonyoung sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Sedang apa kau dan Wonwoo disini?" Soonyoung memasang wajah penuh selidik.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum kearah Soonyoung

"Kau kenal?" tanya Wonwoo

"Dia kan salah satu pegawai di cafe Eomma. Jadi aku mengenalnya. Tadi malam Eomma bercerita bahwa kau dan Seulgi Noona ke cafe. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? "

Soonyoung ikut bersandar di pagar atap, mengikuti Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Walaupun kau kuberitahu, kau pasti sedang sibuk dengan kekasih kuda mu itu." Wonwoo menatap datar kearah Soonyoung.

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau ini, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia punya nama. Seokmin. Lee Seokmin." Soonyoung dengan gemas mencubit pipi Wonwoo, hingga menimbulkan erangan protes dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua sahabat itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" sentak Wonwoo ketika melihat Mingyu tersenyum kearahnya.

Mingyu semakin terkekeh geli melihat ekpresi Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang melihat itu menatap Takjub kearah Mingyu, karena baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang dengan santainya menertawakan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang lucu?" sentak Wonwoo lagi.

"Ani, Sunbae. Hanya saja ketika melihat kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada hubungan ku dengan Jungkook. Tidak ada sekat sama sekali. Saling bercanda tanpa canggung. Itulah namanya sahabat. ketika semua orang memandangmu sebelah mata tapi di depan sahabatmu kau diterima apa adanya."

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertegun, terdiam mencerna perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui, aku hanya melihat sepertinya kau kesepian hingga harus membuat banyak sekali ke onaran di sekolah. Ketika kau merasa kesepian seharusnya kau mengingat bahwa masih ada orang yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Yaitu sahabatmu. Benarkan Soonyoung hyung?"

Soonyoung yang mendapatkan pertanyaan mendadak itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tapi perkataan Mingyu hanya dihadiahi senyuman sinis oleh Wonwoo

"Jangan berkata seolah – olah kau memahami hidupku. Kau tidak tahu apa – apa jadi jangan berbicara seolah – olah kau mengetahui segalanya." Wonwoo berucap sangat dingin pada Mingyu.

Hingga membuat Soonyoung merasa iba pada Mingyu. Soonyoung melihat tatapan Mingyu berubah menjadi sendu dan yang pasti tersakiti.

"Setidaknya kau masih beruntung dari ku Sunbae, kau punya segalanya. Keluarga dan kehidupanmu terpenuhi. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir, bahwa masih ada anak – anak diluar sana yang kehilangan orang tuanya, mereka harus menjalani kerasnya kehidupan tanpa ada orang – orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa sinis dan menatap mengejek kearah Mingyu.

"Bagiku orang tua ku sudah mati." Datar, dingin dan tegas.

"Wonwoo!" sentak Soonyoung. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi, jika Yunho samchon dan Jaejoong Imo mendengarnya, mereka akan sedih. Kau harusnya menjaga ucapanmu." Tegur Soonyoung.

"Bagiku mereka sudah mati, Soonyoung-ah. Mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan ku dan melewatkan masa pertumbuhanku karena mereka sibuk bekerja. Bahkan mereka mengabaikanku ketika aku membuat keonaran di sekolah maupun di luar. Mereka hanya mengutus sekretaris mereka untuk mengurus kekacauan yang ku buat. Jika bukan karena Seulgi Noona, aku pasti sudah pergi dari rumah."

"Seharusnya kau tetap bersyukur apa yang ada, karena diluar sana masih banyak anak – anak yang mengemis untuk mencari makan, sedangkan orang tua mu bekerja untuk sekolah dan makan mu sehari –hari, sunbae. Jika mereka tidak bekerja, kau tidak akan bisa makan enak, memakai barang – barang mahal, memahami mobil mewah dan bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. jika bukan karena kerja keras orang tuamu, apa mereka bisa menghasilkan uang? Apa kau fikir uang akan turun dari langit dengan sendirinya."

Mingyu mengucapkan dengan nada yang meremehkan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersulut emosi dan membuat Soonyoung benar – benar cego. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang benar – benar berani melawan dan berargumen dengan Wonwoo kecuali Seulgi dan dirinya.

Wonwoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya bersiap membogem wajah Mingyu, tapi dengan sigap Mingyu menahan tinju itu diudara dengan satu tangannya.

"Jangan kau fikir, semua kemewahan yang kau terima itu hasil kerja kerasmu, sunbae. Hingga kau menyumpahi orang tua mu seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bekerja keras untuk anak – anak mereka? Bahkan mereka rela melewatkan masa pertumbuhanmu agar kau bisa hidup nyaman dan meraih masa depan yang baik. Kau seharusnya berfikir ulang sebelum berfikir seperti itu tentang orang tuamu." Mingyu mengambil jeda dan menurunkan tinjuan Wonwoo perlahan, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Mingyu menatap sendu kearah bola mata Wonwoo

"Karena kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang tua kita menemui ajalnya di depan mata dengan sangat tragis"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan Mingyu. Dan cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Mingyu.

"Jangan sampai kau merasakan itu, Sunbae. Atau kau akan benar – benar menyesal telah menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuamu."

Mingyu meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo termenung di atap sekolah.

"Wonwoo" Soonyoung menyetuh pundak Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo hanya menatap punggung Mingyu yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu atap.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Wonwoo hanya menatap Soonyoung. Diam tidak menjawab.

"Renungkan apa yang Mingyu bilang. Kita masih beruntung dari orang lain diluar sana." Soonyoung tersenyum kearah Wonwoo dan bergerak memeluk sahabatnya itu dari samping.

"Bagaimanapun kau marah, jangan sampai kau berkata seperi itu tentang orang tuamu. Mereka, Seulgi Noona dan aku, sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus ingat itu."

Wonwoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan lembut Soonyoung.

"Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong ada apa dengan mu hari ini? kenapa kau tumben sekali berangkat pagi? Apa tadi malam kau bermimpi sesuatu hingga membuatmu berangkat pagi?"

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan memberika pertanyaan yang memberondong ke arah Wonwoo. Soonyoung hanya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Soonyoung.

"Aku benar – benar salut pada Seokmin bisa menghadapi tingkah hyperaktif mu, Soonyoung-ah" batin Wonwoo sambil menatap Soonyoung dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya. Jawab pertanyaanku?" rengek Soonyoung sambil mengayun – ayunkan tangan Wonwoo dengan hentakan.

Wonwoo hanya mencibir tingkah Soonyoung

"Aku hanya menasaran saja siapa yang memberikan kotak bekal di loker ku setiap hari. Ketika aku sampai disekolah tadi, kotak bekal itu sudah ada di lokerku. Masih hangat. Berarti dia datang lebih pagi. Aku jadi tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya." Wonwoo menunduk lesu. Dia benar – benar penasaran siapa yang memberinya kotak bekal setiap hari.

"Jangan menyerah. Masih ada hari berikutnya. Kau tinggal berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Jika kau berangkat lebih pagi lagi, mungkin kau bisa menemui nya dan bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu "Soonyoung memberi kan semangat pada Wonwoo.

"Hm, kau benar." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis kearah Soonyoung.

"Ah!" pekik Soonyoung ketika mengingat sesuatu,

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo menatap heran kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mingyu? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia tadi melawan mu?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit was was

Wonwoo mengeluarkan Smirk nya, yang membuat Soonyoung sedikit takut.

"Entah lah. Tapi sepertinya menarik jika aku bermain bersama dengannya. Aku mendapatkan mainan baru." Wonwoo semakin mengelurkan aura hitamnya

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan tolong cari tahu apapun tentang dia. Dia membuatku penasaran." Ucap Wonwoo menakutkan.

 **TBC?**

 **Apakah Wonwoo akan berhasil menguak siapa pelaku yang selalu memberinya kotak bekal?**

 **Apakah Wonwoo benar – benar akan berbuat sesuatu pada Mingyu?**

 **PPYONG!**

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan# Dengan cerita yang baru... semoga suka ya.

Aku ingin memiliki cerita selingan selain Si kembar SoonWoo. Semoga cerita ini juga membuat kalian tertarik ya... aku membuatnya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Hehehehehehhe semoga kalian suka.

Mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk penyemangat ku melanjutkan Cerita ini. atau cerita ini mau berakhir di sini saja?

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mingyu? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia tadi melawan mu?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit was was**

 **Wonwoo mengeluarkan Smirk nya, yang membuat Soonyoung sedikit takut.**

 **"Entah lah. Tapi sepertinya menarik jika aku bermain bersama dengannya. Aku mendapatkan mainan baru." Wonwoo semakin mengelurkan aura hitamnya**

 **Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.**

 **"Dan tolong cari tahu apapun tentang dia. Dia membuatku penasaran." Ucap Wonwoo menakutkan.**

 **LOVE IS SIMPLE**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Mingyu

Jungkook

Taehyung

Seulgi

Soonyoung

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena Author hanya manusia biasa, hehehehehe.

 **Happy Reading** **!**

 **Chapter 2**

Jungkook berlari di koridor sekolah menuju kearah ruang kelas Taehyung ketika istirahat sekolah, setelah sampai Jungkook membuka pintu ruang kelas itu dengan keras, hal itu membuat seluruh anak – anak di dalam kelas Taehyung terjengkit kaget.

Mereka menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan heran, kenapa anak tingkat satu bisa dengan berani masuk ke kelas anak tingkat tiga.

"Tae Hyung" panggil Jungkook sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kekasih eliennya itu.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook langsung menghampirinya

"Ada apa Bunny - ku ada disini?" goda Taehyung sambil menyeka keringat Jungkook yang ada dikeningnya

"To... Tolong aku, hyung." Jungkook terlihat panik. Melihat kepanikan Jungkook membuat Taehyung seketika merubah ekspresinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mi... Mingyu... Mingyu dikeroyok oleh segerombolan anak – anak berandalan di dalam kelas." Jungkook benar – benar panik. Terlihat air matanya yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Mendengar itu Taehyung bergegas menarik tangan Jungkook dan segera menuju ke kelas anak tingkat satu.

Sesampainya disana, Taehyung melihat kelas itu sudah berantakan. Kursi dan meja tidak karuan letaknya. Anak – anak kelas itu menyingkir di luar kelas dari pada harus terlibat perkelahian.

Mingyu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang yang mengeroyoknya, Taehyung sudah ingin maju membantu Mingyu, tapi niatan itu urung ketika melihat Wonwoo berdiri dipojok dengan santainya sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Jadi ini ulah Jeon Wonwoo." Batin Taehyung kesal, dengan segera Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat hentikan sahabat mu itu! Jika tidak ingin kau ku kuliti hidup – hidup. Kwon Soonyoung." bentak Taehyung. Lalu menutup ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membantu Mingyu?" Jungkook sudah takut melihat bagaimana Mingyu benar – benar kewalahan. Jungkook sebenarnya bisa taekwondo tapi tingkatannya masih rendah tidak setinggi Mingyu dan Taehyung.

"Tenang, Kookie. Masalah ini tidak akan cepat selesai jika aku ikut berkelahi dengan mereka. Jika Jeon Wonwoo yang memulainya maka yang bisa menghentikan ini hanyalah..." belum selesai Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba – tiba namja bermata sipit datang, meraih satu kursi dan membanting kursi kearah area perkelahian itu.

Hal itu membuat perkelahian itu berhenti seketika dan membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN, EOH?" teriaknya lantang, hingga membuat semua orang terdiam seketika.

"INI SEKOLAH KU, KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MASUK DAN BERBUAT SEPERTI INI. JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN INI, MAKA AKU AKAN MELEMPAR KALIAN SATU PERSATU DARI JENDELA." Gertakan dan teriakan itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum sinis kearah Wonwoo.

"Kwon Soonyoung" lanjut Taehyung. Ucapan tadi yang belum selesai dianjutkan oleh Taehyung.

"Jika sudah seperti ini maka hanya Kwon Soonyoung yang dapat menghentikan Wonwoo."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Taehyung, lalu Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana Soonyoung membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh geng sahabatnya itu.

"KELUAR!" teriakan lantang itu membuat segerombolan anak – anak berandalan itu keluar dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sebelum benar – benar keluar Soonyoung membuat peringatan pada anak – anak beradalan itu.

"Jika aku melihat batang hidung kalian disekolah ku, maka akan kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan kaki dan lengan kalian." geram Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo yang balas menatap Soonyoung dengan padangan datar dan malas.

"Kau merusak kesenangan orang" Wonwoo hendak berbalik

"Jika kau melangkah kan kaki mu selangkah saja, aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu."

Ancaman Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya seketika, lalu berbalik menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan datar. Jungkook yang melihat itu menatap takjub kearah Soonyoung. Jungkook berfikir bahwa Soonyoung seperti seorang pawang dari seekor hewan buas yang mampu mengendalikan sikap dan tindakan hewan buas tersebut.

Soonyoung menghampiri Mingyu, dia melihat bagaimana kondisi Mingyu. Penuh dengan luka dan lebam – lebam diwajahnya. Soonyoung mengambil kaca mata Mingyu yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan melihat kaca mata itu sedikit retak. Soonyoung menatap sedih kearah Mingyu.

"Gwenchanayo?" Soonyoung menatap khawatir sambil menyerahkan kacamata Mingyu

"Gwenchana, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum lembut

"Maafkan sifat kekanak – kanakan Wonwoo. Aku akan mengganti kacamata mu yang rusak" Soonyoung membungkuk kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu, Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut, terlebih Wonwoo yang amat terkejut dengan tindakan Soonyoung.

"Ani. Tidak apa – apa, Hyung. Aku baik – baik saja." Mingyu sedikit gugup melihat Soonyoung minta maaf padanya.

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Nal ttarawa" Menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri dihadapan Mingyu, Soonyoung mengelus kepala belakang Wonwoo sambil tersenyum penuh makna kemudian dengan cepat mendorong kepala Wonwoo untuk menunduk.

Hal itu secara otomastis membuat Wonwoo, Mingyu, Taehyung dan Jungkook benar – benar terkejut.

"Minta maaf!" perintah Soonyoung sambil menahan kepala Wonwoo agar tidak bergerak sampai dia minta maaf pada Mingyu

"Shireo" jawab Wonwoo datar sambil terus memberontak, tapi kali ini Soonyoung tidak mau kalah dari Wonwoo

"Minta maaf dulu, baru aku akan melepaskanmu!" perintah Soonyoung

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Wonwoo menekankan setiap kata – katanya

"WONWOO" teriak marah Soonyoung

Hal itu membuat Mingyu, Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut, baru kali ini mereka melihat Soonyoung berteriak pada Wonwoo. Sahabat memang berbeda. Batin mereka bertiga.

"Tidak apa – apa, Soonyoung hyung. Aku baik – baik saja." Mingyu berusaha mencairkan suasana. Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung yang menekan kepala Wonwoo.

Saat tangan Soonyoung menyingkir dari kepala Wonwoo, Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap datar kearah Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya.

Melihat bagaimana Mingyu tersenyum membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ego nya mengalahkan segala.

"Urusanku belum selesai." Suara berat Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menatapnya

"Aku akan menunggu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wonwoo Sunbae" Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti.

Hal itu membuat Wonwoo dan ketiga orang lainnya terkejut, Mingyu menantang Wonwoo. Benar – benar berani menatang Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang mendengar itu dengan kesal menendang tulang kaki Mingyu dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas Mingyu yang berantakan.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil Soonyoung. Sebelum menyusul Wonwoo, Soonyoung sekali lagi menyempatkan minta maaf pada Mingyu.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jungkook setelah Soonyoung dan Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Jungkook menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan khawatir, dia melihat Mingyu mengusap kaki nya yang tadi ditendang oleh Wonwoo.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Mingyu mencoba menenangkan Jungkook

"Tadi kenapa kau memanggilku? Bukan memanggil Songsaengnim?" Taehyung sedikit heran dengan tindakan Jungkook

"Kami tadi sudah di ancam oleh Wonwoo sunbae. Jika kami memanggil Songsaengnim, maka kami tidak akan luput dari mereka. Jadi jalan satu – satunya aku memanggil mu hyung. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi sendiri"

Penjelasan Jungkook memuat Taehyung tersenyum, dengan lembut Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan

"Lain kali jika butuh bantuan kau tidak perlu berlari ke kelasku, cukup telpon aku saja. Aku akan datang membantu"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu?" pekik Jungkook sambil memegang kepalanya

Mingyu dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah cego Jungkook

"Itu karena kau terlalu panik, Kookie. Jadi kau tidak bisa berfikir untuk menggunakan cara sederhana itu" Mingyu mencubit dengan gemas pipi chubby Jungkook

"Aku khawatir padamu, Pabo!" Jungkook memasang wajah kesalnya pada Mingyu.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi dua sahabat itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku hampir tega memisahkan mereka? Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain" batin Taehyung merasa bersalah kemarin ingin memaksakan Jungkook untuk tinggal dengannya.

"Sekarang kita bawa Mingyu keruang kesehatan. Kita harus mengobati lukanya." Ajak Taehyung yang dituruti oleh Mingyu dan Jungkook.

 *****LOVE IS SIMPLE*****

"Soonyoung hyung" panggil Seokmin ketika dia ada diruang khusus untuk Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Ruang khusus yang disediakan oleh sekolah karena orang tua Wonwoo salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah. Ruangan itu hanya berupa kelas yang tidak terpakai. Namun karena Soonyoung lah ruang kelas itu berubah menjadi ruangan yang nyaman ditinggali oleh siapa saja. Jika ada jam pelajaran kosong, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruangan ini. tidak terkecuali Seokmin yang selalu menemani Soonyoung jika Wonwoo membuat ulah.

Seokmin melihat Soonyoung sedang duduk disamping Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku? Biasanya kau tidak pernah membuatku malu dihadapan mainan ku." Ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika itu bukan Mingyu. Dan juga jika bukan sekolah kita yang kau jadikan ajang tempat perkelahian tadi"

Jawaban Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Mingyu berbeda dengan mainanmu yang lain. Dia sangat amat berbeda. Jadi sebelum kau menyesal, aku akan menghentikanmu."

Seokmin tetap berdiam diri di sebelah Soonyoung, menyimak dengan baik perdebatan dua orang sahabat ini.

"Alasannya?" Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung penuh selidik

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu setelah kau minta maaf padanya."

"Tidak akan pernah" Wonwoo semakin menatap datar kearah Soonyoung, namun Soonyoung tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, Wonie. Minta maaf lah pada Mingyu." Soonyoung mengguncang – guncang lengan Wonwoo

"Jika kau meminta ku melakukan itu, berarti ada sesuatu dari infomasi yang kau dapatkan mengenai dia?" Wonwoo semakin menatap curiga kearah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung diam menatap Wonwoo. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu Wonwoo jika Wonwoo tidak ingin menuruti permintaannya.

"Kalau kau tetap diam. Aku akan tetap bermain dengan mainan baruku." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang itu.

"Hyung" panggil Seokmin sambil duduk dihadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung diam sambil menunduk. Dengan gerakan lembut Seokmin membawa Soonyoung kedalam pelukannya

"Apa yang kau tahu mengenai Mingyu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Jangan seperti ini!" Seokmin memberikan kata – kata menenangkan untuk orang yang sedang dalam pelukannya.

Soonyoung mengeratkan tangannya pada seragam depan Seokmin sambil mencari kenyamannan di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung..."

"Jika waktu nya sudah tepat, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu dan Wonwoo." Soonyoung semakin menenggelamkan diri dipelukan Seokmin.

 *****LOVE IS SIMPLE*****

 **BRAAKK**

Tanpa sengaja Mingyu menjatuhkan kardus – kardus berisi bahan – bahan makanan yang ada diruang penyimpanan cafe.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Jungkook merasa khawatir melihat Mingyu meringis memegang tanganya.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Mingyu menahan sakit pada lengannya yang lebam.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, kau harus izin dulu. Lenganmu pasti masih sakit. Eunhyuk sajangnim pasti akan mengizinkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin gajiku dikurangi. Kita butuh uang untuk menyewa rumah atau apartemen." Mingyu duduk disebelah tumpukan kardus yang jatuh. Jungkook menatap Mingyu dengan padangan sedih

"Aku tahu kita membutuhkan uang, tapi kesehatanmu lebih penting. Aku masih punya tabungan kalau hanya untuk menyewa. Kalau untuk makan kita gunakan dulu gajiku nanti." Jungkook mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Mingyu

"Kalau seperti itu aku bisa dimarahi Tae hyung. Tae hyung pasti berfikir bahwa aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tae hyung sudah banyak membantu kita, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya." Mingyu menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya sedih

Dengan gerakan lembut Jungkook mengelus rambut Mingyu

"Tae hyung pasti mengerti posisi kita, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kita sudah mengenalnya kan. Jangan terlalu berlebihkan berfikir mengenai Tae hyung. Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan bilang pada Eunhyuk sajangnim." Jungkook hendak melangkah namun tangan Mingyu menahannya

"Minhae, Kookie. Aku menyusahkanmu."

"Ya! Aku kan keluargamu, apakah keluarga ada yang seperti itu? Tidak kan! Jadi jangan sekali – kali bicara seperti itu." Jungkook menjitak kepala Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Gomawo."

Jungkook keluar dari ruang penyimpangan dan pergi menemui Eunhyuk.

Mingyu mengingat bagaimana tadi dirinya dijadikan bulan – bulan oleh anak – anak berandalan yang notabene adalah geng dari seseorang yang dia cintai. Dia tidak habis fikir bagaimana seorang Wonwoo bisa menemukan orang – orang seperti itu? Ah, lupakan lah! Apa Mingyu lupa jika Wonwoo adalah salah satu orang yang berkuasa, hingga mudah bagi Wonwoo mendapatkan anak – anak berandalan seperti itu.

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya dan perlahan menata kembali kardus – kardus yang jatuh tadi.

Baru saja hujan turun dan membahasi tanah, banyak orang – orang yang tadi berteduh sekarang bisa kembali menyusuri jalanan untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing. Tidak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook, sepasang kekasih itu tengah duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil. Baru saja Taehyung menjemput Jungkook dari tempat kerjanya.

"Dimana Mingyu?" tanya Taehyung heran karena tidak melihat Mingyu keluar dari cafe.

"Mingyu sudah pulang dulu, Hyung. Lengannya masih sakit tapi dia masih memaksakan untuk bekerja. Jadi tadi aku meminta izin pada Eunhyung sajangnim untuk mengizinkan Mingyu pulang terlebih dahulu."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita dari Jungkook

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melihat apartemen atau rumah sewaan kalian?"

"Sekarang hyung, tadi saat pulang sekolah aku mendapat telpon dari salah satu properti. Mereka meminta ku dan Mingyu untuk datang melihatnya. Tapi aku dan Mingyu sepakat akan mengambil sewa yang harganya rendah."

"Tapi aku tidak mengizinkan kau dan Mingyu tinggal ditempat yang tidak layak" Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya ditempat parkir taman dekat dengan cafe, dia sengaja melakukannya karena tidak ingin mereka kecelakaan saat memulai pembicaraan yang penting ini.

"Hyung, jangan – jangan kau..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hm..." Taehyung mengangguk "Aku sudah menyewakan apartemen yang layak untuk kalian."

"Hyung..." pekik Jungkook tidak terima. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan

"Kau tahu bagaimana kerja keras ku dan Mingyu mengumpulkan uang untuk ini, kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri? Apa kau meremehkan jerih payah ku dan Mingyu?" Jungkook sudah mulai geram dengan tindakan kekasihnya ini.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook tersulut emosi, Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh amarah karena merasa tersinggung dengan itu

"Seenaknya sendiri? Apa kau fikir aku akan mengizinkanmu dan Mingyu menempati tempat tinggal yang tidak layak dihuni? Apa kau fikir aku akan mengizinkan mu dan Mingyu tinggal dengan keamanan yang seadanya?" Taehyung sudah mulai menaikan suaranya.

"Tapi aku dan Mingyu bukan orang kaya yang akan bisa membayar dengan mudah uang sewanya, Hyung" Jungkook mencoba memberi pengertian

"Aku yang membayarnya. Aku yang menyewa tempat itu, tapi kalian yang akan menempati."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini? kau tidak membiarkanku mandiri. Aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung padamu, hyung. Aku ingin sekali saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa bantuanmu."

Taehyung benar – benar marah dengan ucapan Jungkook, hingga dengan kasar Taehyung menarik dan mencengkeram lengan Jungkook, hingga membuat Jungkook menghadap kearahnya

"Tapi aku kekasihmu! Aku berhak melindungimu, aku berhak memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk mu." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan tanganya, hingga membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, tapi terkadang tugas kekasih juga harus memahami kondisi kekasihnya. Aku bukan orang kaya, hyung. Aku hanya anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak punya orang tua, aku hanya pekerja part time. Sekolah pun aku masih kau yang membantu. Aku ingin sekali saja kau pahami posisiku." Jungkook menatap sedih kearah Taehyung yang sedang marah, suara Jungkook sudah tercekat.

"Semua orang menyangka, aku menjadi kekasihmu karena aku menginginkan hartamu. Aku memanfaatkanmu yang berkuasa untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Jika kau seperti ini terus aku dan Mingyu benar – benar akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain."

Mendengar itu Taehyung mengendurkan cengkraman tanganya

"Tapi kau dan Mingyu tidak seperti itu." Taehyung mencoba meredam emosinya

"Arra. Aku juga tahu hyung tidak akan berfikir seperti itu, tapi pandangan orang lain yang merendahkan kami benar – benar membuat ku terganggu hyung. Mereka merendahkan kami karena kami anak yatim piatu, kami tidak punya apa – apa untuk dibanggakan. Berbeda jika kami anak orang kaya, seperti apapun perhatian yang Hyung berikan pada kami itu akan dinilai sebagai tanda kasih sayang." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi disini kami adalah anak yatim piatu yang akan dipandang sebelah mata jika kami dekat dengan anak – anak orang kaya. Saat aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu waktu itu, banyak yang menganggap bahwa aku merayumu agar bisa bersekolah disekolah yang elit."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar itu, karena baru bertama kali ini Jungkook menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Merayu?" Taehyung mencoba memastikan pendengarannya bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Penggemarmu saat di SMP menemuiku saat aku pulang kerja dengan Mingyu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka menghina ku dengan kata – kata yang kasar dan kotor. Mereka tidak terima saat aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu dan bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit. Dilihat bagaimana statusku dan kedudukanku tidak mungkin aku bisa sekolah disekolah itu, terkecuali Mingyu yang memang mempunyai ambisi untuk sekolah ditempat itu. Mereka menuduhku yang bukan – bukan, mulai dari merayu mu hingga menggodamu dengan menjual tubuhku."

"MWO?" pekik Taehyung terkejut. Jungkook mulai menghapus air matanya yang turun di pipinya

"Jika saat itu aku tidak bersama dengan Mingyu, dipastikan aku pulang dengan badan yang tidak utuh karena dikeroyok oleh penggemarmu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan sendu.

"Jadi aku mohon, hyung. Jangan seperti ini. biarkan aku dan Mingyu yang menentukan tempat tinggal kami. Biarkan aku dan Mingyu yang menanggung semuanya. Hyung, sudah banyak membantu kami, jadi biarkan kami mandiri." Jungkook sudah menangis mengatakan itu.

"Aku lelah hyung, jika harus mendapat hinaan lagi hanya karena aku anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak ingin nama besarmu yang membuat ku dan Mingyu hidup enak. Kami ingin berjuang sendiri, kami tidak ingin selalu berlindung dibawah namamu. Aku benar – benar lelah, hyung. Sangat lelah." Jungkook menangis sesenggukan dihadapan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya diam memandang orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Apa aku salah bersamamu? Apa aku salah mencintaimu? Apa aku salah jika kau mencintaiku? Apa yang salah padaku hyung, hingga semua orang merendahkanku karena aku bersama denganmu? Apa karena aku anak yatim piatu? Tinggal dipanti asuhan? Kerja part time? Jika aku mau, aku juga tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin terlahir sebagai orang yang sederajat denganmu." Jungkook terus merancau sambil menangis

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lagi rancauan Jungkook yang menyanyat hatinya.

"Mianhae, kookie. Mianhae." Taehyung mengelus lembut kepala dan punggung Jungkook.

"Apa yang salah padaku, hyung?" Jungkook terus merancau

Taehyung melepaskan pelukanya dan menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi chubby Jungkook. Mencium bibir plum itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu yang terlahir lagi sebagai orang yang sederajat denganku." Ucap Taehyung setelah melepas ciuman manisnya

"Aku hanya membutuhkan mu sebagai Jeon Jungkook-ku." Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook

"Sebagai Bunny-ku yang manis." kecupan Taehyung turun pada kedua mata Jungkook

"Sebagai kekasih Kim Taehyung" Taehyung mengecup hidung Jungkook

"Dan sebagai pelengkap hidup Kim Taehyung" Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook lama, merasakan manisnya bibir itu lebih lama lagi. Hingga Jungkook mendorong Taehyung karena dia kehabisan nafasnya.

"Dengarkan aku..." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan padangan yang lembut.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dari mu, Kookie. Kekayaan dan status, aku tidak membutuhkannya dari mu karena aku sudah memilikinya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan statusku. Aku hanya ingin seorang Jeon Jungkook selalu ada di sisi Kim Taehyung. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak butuh yang lain."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan pada kekasih nya ini. dia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook menangis lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mandiri, hyung. Belajar mandiri tanpa bantuanmu." Jungkook mencari kenyamaan dipelukan Taehyung.

"Arra. Aku akan menuruti kemana pun kau dan Mingyu akan tinggal. Asalkan tempat tinggal yang layak dan keamanan yang terjaga. Jika dua hal itu sudah terpenuhi maka aku tidak akan melarangnya."

"Yaksok?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya,

"Yaksok" Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat.

 *****LOVE IS SIMPLE*****

"Wonwoo" panggil Seulgi ketika melihat Wonwoo menaiki tangga menunju kamarnya, Wonwoo menoleh pada Noonanya sebentar kemudian turun menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah.

"Duduklah!" perintah Seulgi sambil menepuk tempat duduk yang ada disampingnya, yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar dari Soonyoung jika kau membuat ulah lagi." Seulgi menatap Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo yang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun Seulgi tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia menahan tangan dongsaengnya agar tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan kemana – mana. Dengar kan aku, kau sudah mulai dewasa. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Wonie. Mengerjai anak tingkat satu, sikap mu tidak dewasa sekali."

"Dia berbeda. Dia tidak seperti yang lain. Dia akan selalu melawan apapun yang akan ku lakukan." Wonwoo hanya menatap datar Noona-nya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, tidak semua orang harus menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan. Pasti ada orang yang seperti itu." Seulgi mencoba menasehati dongsaeng satu – satu nya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai dia mau mengaku kalah padaku. Dia menatangku jadi aku harus terima tantangannya."

"Tapi hati – hati jika nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya" Seulgi menggoda Wonwoo dengan wajah yang jail.

Wonwoo yang digoda seperti itu tiba – tiba merasakan wajahnya memanas karena ucapan Seulgi. Malu eoh!

"Ti... tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Wonwoo gugup, Seulgi semakin memasang wajah menggodanya pada Wonwoo.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau nanti akan termakan omonganmu sendiri dan secara tidak sadar kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya " Seulgi mencolek – colek dagu Wonwoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Noona pasti bermimpi?" Wonwoo memasang wajah mengejek, dia mati – matian menahan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena godaan Seulgi

"Bermimpi? Tidak! Aku tidak bermimpi. Jika aku bermimpi, aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah merahmu ini" Seulgi mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas.

"Aigo, Dongsaeng aku manis sekali" pekik Seulgi, sedangkan Wonwoo yang malu digoda Noonanya seperti itu hanya bisa mengerang protes.

"Ya, Noona!" pekik Wonwoo tidak terima.

Seulgi hanya tertawa menikmati wajah memerah dongsaengnya. Baginya Wonwoo sangat manis sekarang. Amat sangat manis.

"Aaaahhhh... Lelah!" seru Jungkook sambil merebahkan dilantai apartemen baru nya dan Mingyu. Hari ini mereka sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuk mereka tinggalin, dan hari itu juga mereka pindah dari panti asuhan yang sudah berjasa membesarkan mereka.

Apartemen yang Mingyu dan Jungkook tempati adalah apartemen sederhana namun nyaman dan aman dari kejahatan. Keamanannya pun terjaga, karena hal itulah Taehyung mengizinkan mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen pilihan mereka sendiri.

"Ya, Jungkook-ah... kita belum selesai mengeluarkan barang dari kardus – kardus itu." Pekik Mingyu saat merlihat Jungkook berbaring dengan nyaman dilantai.

"Aku lelah! Sebentar saja. Atau besok saja kita mengeluarkannya? Ini sudah malam, Mingyu. Waktunya istirahat." Jungkook merengut melihat bagaimana semangatnya dan cerewetnya Mingyu kalau sudah urusan bersih membersih.

Padahal tangannya masih lebam dan juga sakit, tapi entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Mingyu mampu melakukan semua pekerjaan. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah lelah, karena tadi sebelum pindah dia harus bertengkar dulu dengan Taehyung.

"Ayolah, Kookie. Kita tidak akan bisa tidur jika barang – barang masih berantakan!" Mingyu menggeser kardus yang ada di depan pintu.

"Bukan kita. Tapi kau yang tidak bisa tidur. Kalau aku walaupun berantakan pasti bisa tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun." Jungkook mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Mingyu.

"Aish,Jinjja!" keluh Mingyu

"Ayolah Mingyu, aku lelah. Besok saja, Eoh! Aku juga lapar! Belikan sesuatu ya" pinta Jungkook dengan mata yang berharap. Mingyu yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Juseo" Jungkook menggunakan Aegyo nya pada Mingyu, membuat Mingyu ingin muntah

"Jika Tae hyung pasti sudah tergoda jika kau sudah mengeluarkan jurusmu itu. Tapi aku berbeda. Aku tidak akan tergoda."

"Ayolah, Mingyu. Aku lapar. Tadi di cafe aku belum makan. Jadi sekarang aku lapar. Tolong lah, masakkan sesuatu." Jungkook sekali lagi menatap Mingyu penuh harap.

"Aish,Jinjja!" keluh Mingyu lagi. Kemudian Mingyu memakai mantel dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi aku akan masak apapun yang ingin aku masak." Sambung Mingyu

Jungkook berbinar menatap Mingyu.

"Gomawo. Aku akan memakan makanan apapun yang akan kau masak. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Jungkook ceria

"Aku tidak!" balas Mingyu ketus sambil keluar dari apartemen mereka, tidak lupa Mingyu membawa payung karena akhir – akhir ini selalu turun hujan.

15 menit sudah Mingyu menyelesaikan kegiatan belanjanya di super market di dekat tempat tinggal baru nya , Mingyu hanya membeli bahan – bahan makanan sederhana. Karena dia harus berhemat untuk kebutuhan satu bulan ke depan. Biasanya Mingyu dan Jungkook membeli bahan makanan mereka di pasar tradisional, karena menurut mereka harga di pasar lebih murah dibandingkan super market. Namun karena kondisinya belum memungkinkan maka dengan terpaksa Mingyu harus membelinya terlebih dahulu di super market.

Ketika selesai membayar belanjanya, Mingyu melihat siluet yang tidak asing sedang berdiri di depan super market. Dan dugaannya benar, siluet orang itu memang tidak asing. Dia sedang berdiri dengan kesal karena tiba – tiba hujan turun. Mingyu tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah cemberut itu sedang menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti jika kau menghentakkan kakimu kesal, Wonwoo sunbae."

Sapaan Tiba – tiba dari Mingyu membuat orang itu terkejut, ya... sileut yang tidak asing bagi Mingyu adalah siluet seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ketus Wonwoo, Mingyu menganggat kantong plastiknya agak tinggi agar Wonwoo dapat melihatnya

"Belanja" singkat Mingyu

"Jangan – jangan kau mengikutiku ya?" Wonwoo memicingkan matanya menatap Mingyu, Mingyu tertawa saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Apa yang lucu?" Wonwoo tidak terima dia sudah ditertawakan oleh Mingyu.

"Sunbae, untuk apa aku mengikutimu. Kurang kerjaan!" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo mengejek. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Mingyu, namun ekspresi itu tertutupi dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Wonwoo sekilas melihat wajah Mingyu yang sedikit lebam karena ulah teman – teman geng nya tadi ada sedikit rasa bersalah namun Wonwoo tidak peduli akan hal itu, ia kembali menatap hujan yang sedang turun.

"Aku baru saja pindah di sekitar sini. Tempat tinggalku didaerah ini. Jadi kita bertemu hanya kebetulan." Jelas Mingyu, namun Wonwoo seakan tidak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan Mingyu.

"Atau memang sudah ditakdirkan" lanjut Mingyu dalam hati sambil menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menatap air hujan yang sedang turun.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa sunbae ada disini?" tanya Mingyu saat suasana mereka benar – benar tenang

"Bukan urusanmu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dari ekor matanya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendapat jawaban ketus dari Wonwoo.

Tiba – tiba handpone Wonwoo bergetar dan dengan malas Wonwoo menatap layar handphonenya. Melihat nama Seulgi yang muncul membuat Wonwoo semakin malas menganggatnya, tapi jika tidak dianggat maka kakaknya itu benar – benar akan menceramahinya sampai rumah.

"Ne..." jawab Wonwoo malas

"..."

"Aku sudah membelikan pesanan mu, Noona."

"..."

"Sedang hujan. Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar suara hujan."

"..."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau baju ku basah."

"..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"..."

"Memang itu urusanku?"

"..."

"Tunggulah sampai kelaparan!" dengan sadisnya Wonwoo menutup sambungan telponnya

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, melihat bagaimana derasanya hujan tengah mengguyur dan Wonwoo bisa memastikan jika hujan tidak akan cepat berhenti.

"Sampai kapan aku disini?" lirih Wonwoo sambil menatap nanar air hujan yang turun

Mingyu yang belum beranjak dari samping Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Wonwoo yang sedang merutuki nasibnya. Betapa manisnya orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Perlu bantuan?" suara Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menjengkit kaget.

"Kau masih disini?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan padangan heran, Mingyu menganggukkan kepala

"Karena sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuan" Mingyu tersenyum, Wonwoo mamandang Mingyu dengan tatapan datar

"Tidak perlu." Ketus Wonwoo

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sifat keras kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu melepas mantel hangatnya dan memakaikannya dibahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Melihat wajah terkejut Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum. Mingyu meraih kantong belanja yang dibawa Wonwoo. Kemudian membuka payung nya. Tanpa izin Wonwoo, Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Wonwoo dan merapatkannya pada pelukannya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo sangat terkejut, sangat amat terkejut. Tanpa sadar wajah Wonwoo memerah.

"Jika seperti ini kau tidak akan basah, sunbae. Dan kau tidak membuat Noona mu menunggu kepulanganmu" Ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan membimbing Wonwoo. Ketika mereka ada dibawah lindungan payung, secara otomatis air hujan sedikit terpercik kesana kemari, membuat Wonwoo sedikit tidak suka hal itu. Dia sedikit merengut tidak suka ketika air hujan mengenai dirinya, lebih tepatnya mantel yang dikenakannya.

"Dimana rumah mu? Aku akan mengantar mu."

"Dua blok dari sini, no 17." Lirih Wonwoo sambil menunduk, mati – matian Wonwoo menjawab. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Karena Wonwoo tahu bahwa wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. Jantunganya sudah berdetak dengan cepat ketika Mingyu memeluknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Atau kau mau tetap di depan super market sampai hujan reda?" Mingyu berniat sedikit menjaili Wonwoo

Namun Wonwoo tidak menjawab juga tidak menolak ketika Mingyu ingin mengantarnya pulang, yang sekarang Wonwoo pikirkan adalah menetralkan jantungnya dan membuat wajahnya tidak merah lagi. Wonwoo berharap bahwa dia harus cepat – cepat sampai rumahnya. Dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menundukkan wajah nya.

"Kau jangan senyum – senyum pagi – pagi seperti itu, seperti orang gila" tegur Jungkook saat melihat Mingyu menatap jendela kelasnya. Akhirnya Jungkook tau apa yang membuat Mingyu senyum – senyum sendiri, Wonwoo.

Jungkook melihat Wonwoo sedang dihukum oleh guru kedisiplinan karena terlambat dan melompati pagar, yang anehnya Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah super datar, dingin, angkuh dan malas. Tidak ada wajah ketakutan atau pun menyesali perbuatannya, jika hal itu terjadi maka hal itu dipastikan bukanlah Jeon Wonwoo. Dan jika hal itu terjadi Dunia sedang terbalik.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Mingyu. Mingyu benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo.

 **PLETAK!**

Sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan 'Manis' di kepala Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu terkejut dan reflek memperhatikan ke depan. Jungkook terkiki geli, namun dia menahannya dengan menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Namun Mingyu menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

"Jika kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, maka silahkan keluar. Kim Mingyu!" tegur Sim Songsengnim. Mingyu hanya menunduk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Mingyu masih melihat Jungkook menertawakannya karena dirinya kena omelan Sim Songsengnim. Dengan sadisnya Mingyu menginjak kaki Jungkook dengan keras, hingga membuat Jungkook menahan teriakan kesakitannya, jika tidak ditahan maka dipastikan Jungkook lah yang berikutnya terkena omelan Sim Songsengnim.

Jungkook menatap tajam kearah Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jungkook.

 **JAM ISTIRAHAT**

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak bilang kalau Shim Songsengnim akan melemparkan penghapus padaku?" tanya Mingyu masih kesal dengan Jungkook.

Mereka sekarang makan di pojok koridor sambil menatap siswa – siswi lalu lalang. Sedangkan Jungkook masih asyik memakan bekal yang tadi pagi disiapkan oleh Mingyu.

"Kau sih melamun saja" jawab Jungkook saat sudah selesai menelan makanannya. Mingyu hanya mencebirkan bibirnya

"Kau kan bisa memberikan isyarat atau apapun itu, kalau seperti ini aku pasti dapat masalah nanti." Mingyu mengacak – acakkan rambutnya kesal, Jungkook menatap Mingyu heran.

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku adalah murid bea siswa. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena bea siswa. Jika Shim Songsengnim melaporkannya pada guru kedisiplinan maka aku akan dapat surat peringatan."

Jungkook membalakkan matanya terkejut, baru kali ini Mingyu bercerita mengenai itu.

"Surat peringatan? Jangan berlebihan! Kau hanya tidak melakukan masalah besar. Hanya sedikit melamun di tengah pelajaran. Itu kan wajar. Semua orang juga seperti itu" Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya. Mingyu menatap frustasi kearah Jungkook.

"Justru karena itu. Sekolah ini mempunyai aturan sangat ketat pengenai bea siswa. Semua orang bisa melamun saat pelajaran kecuali murid bea siswa seperti ku, mereka tidak akan membiarkan uang itu sia – sia diberikan pada siswa miskin seperti ku. Aku sejak awal sudah diperingatkan. Jika aku tidak menjaga sikapku maka aku akan dapat masalah, dan dipastikan bea siswa ku akan dicabut oleh pihak sekolah." Mingyu menjelaskan sambil menunduk. Jungkook benar – benat terkejut dengan penjelasn Mingyu.

"Seketat itukah peraturan sekolah ini untuk murid bea siswa?" Jungkook tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Taehyung hyung. Dia akan menjelaskan detailnya. Karena Taehyung hyung lah yang menemaniku waktu itu untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi murid bea siswa di sekolah ini."

"Tae hyung tidak pernah cerita." Jungkook mengingat ingat bahwa memang Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita mengenai masalah bea siswa.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya. Dan kau juga tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu." Mingyu semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Jungkook merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

"Mian. Jika aku tahu pasti tadi aku memberikanmu. Lain kali aku akan memberitahumu." Jungkook mengusap leher belakang Mingyu yang tertunduk.

"Oh... Mingyu" panggil seorang gadis ber nametag Eunha, teman sekelas mereka. Eunha menghapiri Mingyu dan Jungkook

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu ketika Eunha sudah ada dihadapan mereka

"Guru kedisiplinan memanggilmu"

Ucapan Eunha membuat Mingyu menunduk lesu, dan Jungkook terkejut dengan itu.

"Ne... Gomawo sudah memberitahu, Eunha-ya" Mingyu tersenyum tipis pada gadis cantik yang ada dihadapnya. Eunha balas tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jungkook.

"Shim Songsengnim benar – benar melakukannya?" Jungkook menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

Mingyu menunduk lesu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang dimana guru kedisiplinan menunggu nya.

 *****LOVE IS SIMPLE*****

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook ketika Mingyu baru keluar dari ruang kedisiplinan

"Hanya diperingatkan saja" Mingyu tersenyum tipis

"Oh ya?" Jungkook memasang wajah pura – pura terkejut

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan hal seperti itu" ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah datar menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya, karena percuma berbohong pada Jungkook tidak akan pernah berhasil. Akhirnya Mingyu mengeluarkan amplop yang ada disaku jas sekolahnya.

"Mwoga?" tanya Jungkook ketika Mingyu menyerahkan surat itu padanya

"Baca saja" lirih Mingyu

Ketika Jungkook membuka dan membacanya, dia benar – benar membelalakkan matanya.

"Surat Peringatan?" pekik Jungkook tidak percaya

"Bagaimana mereka melakukan hal itu padamu, Mingyu-ah? Hanya karena kau melamun dikelas, bukan berarti nilaimu akan turun begitu saja. Ini benar – benar tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini benar – benar terjadi." Jungkook menatap Mingyu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan lesu, terutama Mingyu. Mereka segera menuju ke kelas.

"Aku hanya siswa gratisan disini. Apalagi aku anak miskin. Jadi mereka akan selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Jungkook menempuk punggung Mingyu dengan pelan, memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya ini.

"Atau aku minta tolong pada Tae hyung untuk mengurus masalah ini? memberi tahu guru kedisiplinan agar kau tidak diperlakukan seenaknya?" usul Jungkook. Namun Mingyu langsung menolak hal itu.

"Ani. Tae hyung sudah banyak membantu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Biarkan aku saja yang menghadapinya."

"Kau yakin akan baik – baik saja?" Jungkook memandang khwatir kearah Mingyu.

"Jika ada kau maka aku akan baik – baik saja." Mingyu memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jungkook.

"Dimana Tas ku?" ucap Mingyu saat mereka sudah masuk ke kelas. Mingyu tidak mendapati tas nya ada di bangku nya. Jungkook hanya heran melihat Mingyu seperti nya sedikit bingung

"Minghao, kau tahu dimana tas ku?" tanya Mingyu pada temannya yang duduk didepannya.

"Tadi aku melihat Wonwoo sunbae yang mengambil tas mu." Jawabnya sedikit takut

"Wonwoo sunbae?" pekik Mingyu tidak percaya

"Hm. Dan dia menitipkan ini padaku" Minghao menyerahkan selembar kertas yang terlipat

Dengan segera Mingyu membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Aish,Jinjja!" Mingyu menepuk keningnya keras saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang tertulis?" Jungkook merebut kertas itu

 **POHON BELAKANG SEKOLAH**

"Apa maksud tulisan ini?" Jungkook sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tulisan itu

"Itu artinya tas ku ada dipohon belakang sekolah." Mingyu menunjuk kearah jendela yang ada di meja belakang. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya terkejut, ketika melihat tas Mingyu ada di salah satu ranting pohon belakang sekolah.

Mingyu segera keluar dari kelas, dia melihat sekilas jam tangannya. Masih banyak waktu tersisa sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Berarti masih banyak waktu untuk melayani permainan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Mingyu tidak menuju kearah belakang sekolah.

"Kau duluan saja kesana. Aku akan kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Mingyu berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

 ****BELAKANG SEKOLAH****

"Astaga! Tinggi sekali meletakkannya" keluh Jungkook saat melihat betapa tingginya Wonwoo menggantungkan tas Mingyu.

"Jika tidak tinggi maka dia tidak akan memanjat!" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung berbalik dan melihat Wonwoo tengah menatapnya datar.

"Wonwoo sunbae?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut

Melihat Jungkook terkejut Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya dia menatap remeh kearah Jungkook

"Dimana temanmu itu? Apa dia tidak bisa memanjat hingga menyuruh temannya untuk mengambil tas nya? Dasar pengecut!"

Jungkook hanya diam mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak pengecut, Wonwoo sunbae! Dan aku bisa memanjat" tiba – tiba suara Mingyu terdengar dipendengarannya. Jungkook sedikit terkejut melihat Mingyu terengah – engah dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring melihat Mingyu sudah ada di belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau kurang kerjaan!" ucap Mingyu sambil berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo. Begitu dekat. Hingga Mingyu bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan sangat jelas.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Mingyu bisa melihat betapa manisnya orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku hanya berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberikan tumpangan payung kemarin." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh

"Rasa terimakasih yang unik." Puji Mingyu sambil tersenyum remeh

"Aku juga akan berterimakasih karena kau secara tidak langsung sudah menghiburku." Sambung Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

Dan itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Jungkook akhirnya tahu apa yang disembunyikan Mingyu sejak tadi. Hanya sebuah Tas. Lebih tepatnya Tas milik Wonwoo.

"Mau kau apakan tas ku?" Wonwoo hendak mengambil tas nya, namun dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu menjauhkan tas itu dari jangkauan Wonwoo.

"Sama yang kau lakukan!" Mingyu tersenyum miring

"Ya! Kembalikan!" Wonwoo sudah akan merampasnya, namun Mingyu berlari menghindarinya.

Hingga terjadilah kejar – kejaran antara dua orang namja itu. Hal yang disadari Jungkook adalah bahwa baru pertama kali ini dia melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo selain ekspresi datar dan dingin.

Soonyoung yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Dia tersenyum melihat bagaimana hidupnya wajah Wonwoo sekarang. Wajah yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan dan hanya diperlihatkan jika bersama dengannya dan Seulgi.

Mingyu akhirnya memanjat pohon tempat tas nya digantung. Dia mengambil tas nya dan menggantinya dengan tas Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeluarkan Smirk nya ketika memandang Wonwoo dari atas pohon. Melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat kesal membuat Mingyu terkekeh geli.

"Kau sangat manis" batin Mingyu sambil turun dari pohon.

"Aku tahu, Kau pasti tidak bisa memanjat. Dan sepertinya kau tadi menyuruh seseorang untuk menggantungkan tas ku di atas pohon. Karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal seperti itu." Mingyu mengucapkan dengan nada meremehkan.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat kesal, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat datar menatap Mingyu. Namun justru Mingyu tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal itu.

"Aku bisa memanjat. Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

Dengan sadisnya Wonwoo menendang tulang kaki Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian Wonwoo memanjat pohon dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi digantungkan oleh Mingyu.

"Butuh bantuan untuk turun?" tawar Mingyu ketika melihat Wonwoo dengan hati – hati untuk turun kebawah. Sebanarnya Wonwoo sedikit kebingungan ketika akan turun.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Ketus Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat Wonwoo kebingungan ketika akan turun dari atas pohon.

Tapi tiba – tiba...

 **SRUUKK!**

Kaki Wonwoo terpeleset di salah satu dahan yang sedikit berlumut dan licin, hal itu membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Wonwoo yang akan jatuh dari pohon.

Jungkook dan Soonyoung yang melihat itu sedikit panik namun kepanikan itu terganti dengan mata terbelalak terkejut ketika melihat Wonwoo jatuh menimpa tubuh Mingyu. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion kedua orang itu melihat bagaimana tubuh Wonwoo menimpa tubuh Mingyu yang berakhir dengan keterkejutan mereka berdua.

Wonwoo berada diatas tubuh Mingyu namun yang membuat Jungkook dan Soonyoung terkejut adalah ketika melihat bagaimana bibir Wonwoo bertemu dengan bibir Mingyu.

Ya... Tanpa sengaja, Wonwoo mencium Mingyu.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat mengetahui mereka tanpa sengaja berciuman?

Lalu rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Wonwoo untuk bermain dengan Mingyu?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan# Dengan update chapter... semoga suka ya.

Untuk para reader aku juga menulis FF selain ini lhooo... jika berminat silahkan kunjungi Bio ku, jika sudah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya...

Kyunie : Cinta tanpa balasan Mingyu tuh So sweet bngt buat Wonwoo. Hehehehe. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2

MinJimin : aduuuhhhh... kejamnya mau disunat. Hehehehhehe. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain lhooo... jika berminat silahkan cek my Bio dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... terimakasih.

KimAnita : semoga saja Wonwoo cepet jatuh cinta nya sama Mingyu ya... kita doa kan saja. Hehehhehe Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain lhooo... jika berminat silahkan cek my Bio dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... terimakasih.

Tink224 : terimakasih karena sudah membaca nya. Aku juga penggemar nya FF TaeKooK Lhoo.. selain seventeen aku juga suka bngt sama BTS. Hehehhehhe. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2.

Guest 1,2,3 : iya... udah dilanjut ini. aku seneng deh kalau banyak yang suka sama FF ini. hehehhe. Ini selingan dari FF pertama ku. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain selain ini sama Soonwoo twins. Semoga suka.

Louii : iya Wonwoo bad boy. Sudah lama aku ingin buat Wonwoo yang bad boy. Hehehehhehe. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain selain ini sama Soonwoo twins. Semoga suka.

TYongieBaby : sudah dilanjut ini... semoga suka ya sama chapter 2 nya. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain lhooo... jika berminat silahkan cek my Bio dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... terimakasih.

Beanienim : Hahahhahahah... kebetulan aku juga suka mereka jadi keluarga, jadi aku buat FF ini. sudah lama bangt pengen buat FF ini, tapi masih fokus sama FF pertama ku SOONWOO TWINS. Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain lhooo... jika berminat silahkan cek my Bio dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... terimakasih.

wonwoops : Sudah dilanjut nihhh... hehehheheh Makasih sudah direview. Ditunggu review nya ya... untuk chapter 2. Aku juga buat FF yang lain lhooo... jika berminat silahkan cek my Bio dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... terimakasih.

Mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk penyemangat ku melanjutkan Cerita ini. karena Review kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat buat melanjutkan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


End file.
